User talk:PatchM142
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Universe Stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShermanTheMythran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 11:21, 27 October 2011 Sure! In the mean time, why do you have a Hibiscus on your shirt? Test [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Well Well Well... Hey, Patch. I have this situation cleared up. With Maestro, at least. It'll be too long to tell you the story, but here's a chat transcript. * Welcome to chat, AwesomeMe! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! *4:17AwesomeMeTehr we go. *There *4:17ShermanTheMythranNow you tell me the root of this. *From the start. *4:17AwesomeMeThe roots, got it. *Okay. *4:17ShermanTheMythranIf you want to clear this up, you'd better tell me everything. *4:18AwesomeMeI will. I just miss having my friends. *This was SO misunderstood. *4:18ShermanTheMythranI want to clear this up, but from where it currently stands, you're a liar and were never truly my friend. And that's disturbing. *4:18AwesomeMe... *4:18ShermanTheMythranTry telling that to the wiki... *They're infuriated. *4:19AwesomeMeI never lied about anything to you... this was really personal, so I had to keep it from you. *What really happened was... *4:19ShermanTheMythranBut not personal enough that you could tell CoolShark and PAH? *4:19AwesomeMeWhy the Crux would I tell CS? *4:19ShermanTheMythranBecause he said you did. *4:19AwesomeMePAH would've told everyone... *4:19ShermanTheMythranHe told me in PM. *4:19AwesomeMeI only said they wrongly accused me. *That's all I told both. *And that I wanted suicide, that it was for the best. *4:20ShermanTheMythranHe said that you were in a long PM with them. *Even Venture knew stuff about this. *4:20AwesomeMeVenture? *4:21ShermanTheMythranDude. *I don't like calling him that, so he said I could call him Venture. *4:21AwesomeMeOh. *Anywho... *4:21ShermanTheMythranKeep typing, chicken is almost ready. I'll be checking back momentarily. *4:22AwesomeMeTheBigLegoFan got back in-game in his original account, and he completely made a fool of himself when he ran into me. *Except one part... *He got my passy. A friend betrayed me just to save their account. *(not saying who, too personal even for you) *Anyway, for the first time in my life, I wanted to get back at them. *I wanted to stand up (like you told me to). * Welcome to chat, MassiveSodaDuck! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! *4:25MassiveSodaDuckHai. *4:25AwesomeMeSo, since TBLF... *Please leave, Massive. *4:25MassiveSodaDuckOk. *4:25AwesomeMePrivate convo here. *MassiveSodaDuck has left the chat. *4:25AwesomeMeAnywho... *So, since TBLF didn't go back to the LU Wiki (because he hated Mythrun), I decided to have ParadoxDarkflame impersonate him. *If you've seen my other, dead multi-writer story "The Assassin", you'll know that ParadoxDarkflame has to use my computer because his parents don't let him use their laptop. Yes, my real life friend. *Explains IP problem. *Anyways, the reason I had him impersonate TBLF was to get back at the traitor friend (who happens to be on the Wiki). *I was gonna take care of TBLF in-game myself. *It was all an assorted plan. *It would've worked, if not for Patch and Jamesster. *Wake up or I won't speak. *4:33ShermanTheMythranI *'m back. *4:33AwesomeMeOkay. *4:33ShermanTheMythranI had to finish preparing dinner. *4:33AwesomeMeYou got the message? *4:33ShermanTheMythranIt's now in the oven. *4:33AwesomeMeSounds delicious. *When Jamesster got the theory and thought it was me, I packed my bags to avoid taking all the blame. *4:34ShermanTheMythranReading. *4:34AwesomeMeOkay. *4:36ShermanTheMythranNow, why didn't you tell me any of this? *4:36AwesomeMeBecause, I was scared you tell. *you'd *4:36ShermanTheMythranBecause you didn't, I suspected you and actually sent Wikia an email asking to check your IP. *AM, I thought you knew me better than this. *4:37AwesomeMeI did. *We're best friends. *This was personal, between PD and I. *4:38ShermanTheMythranWho is this "traitor friend", who told your password, on the wiki? * Welcome to chat, Destroyes! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! *4:38DestroyesIs AM44 here? *4:38ShermanTheMythranDestroyes, please out. *4:38DestroyesOk? *4:39ShermanTheMythranPrivate conversation. *You can come back in a sec. *Destroyes has left the chat. *4:39AwesomeMeDestroyes. Always checking up on hackers. *BRB *AFk. *PLEASE stay here. *4:40ShermanTheMythranOkay. *4:40AwesomeMeI'll be back in 10 minutes. Gotta walk Bella b4 it gets too dark. *4:41ShermanTheMythranOkay. *It's already pitch black here. *For when you get back: *1. Why was AM44 cursing, and did you have anything to do with that? *2. Who is the traitor who gave up your password (on the wiki)? Don't be afraid to speak up, he needs to be dealt with accordingly. *3. Why does AM44 have the same IP as you? He would have to be connected to your internet connection, or be in you house. PAH suggested that it might have been your younger sis, since you have told me along with several others that she "wants to see you in pain". *4. What was all of this suicide nonsense about? You unknowingly got PAH thinking about his old ideas, "he's the school enemy" "both parents hate him" etc. *5. What was your huge plan to get back at TheBigLegoFan, and how did it involve the wiki? *6. Is "TheBigLegoFan" REALLY the hacker? How are you sure. *4:52AwesomeMeBack. *Got the answers to the questions. Lemme type them. *4:53ShermanTheMythranOkay. *I'm right here. *4:53AwesomeMeGood. *1. I had nothing to do with AM44 cursing. He said it would help raise belief that he was the real-deal, and I was like, "Sure, whatever." *2. I can't tell you his Wikia name, but technically, he's really my biggest fan in-game, so I had to friend him. "AwesomeMe44isAwesome" in-game. Ya, sure, tell that to TheBigLegoFan. *3. IP... ah, precious IP. The bane of anyone's existence on the LU Wiki. *OKAY fine I admit it! *Anna's great at getting revenge! I had to let her do it! Yes, yes! Her and I! Not some "best friend", just my devious little sis! *5:01ShermanTheMythran@1: It's not right that you tolerated the cursing. @2: Please tell me. We have a right to know. I don't care if he's a fan or not, he did what was wrong. I'll let the admins handle it. @3: So PAH was right... For once. Kidding. *5:01AwesomeMe4. When I checked my messages on the LU Wiki, it broke my heart. I had seen why I was wrongly accused, and when I saw your message... I couldn't take it. I felt like I didn't deserve to live... WAIT, WAIT, WAIT... backing up! You mean what happened the other night with PAH! I told him I didn't deserve to exist, because most admins/mods hated me and maybe if I wasn't here things would be better. *5:01ShermanTheMythranI'm still here, please continue. *5:01AwesomeMeOne sec, gotta do another DeathStar Game round... *5:02ShermanTheMythran@4: You know better than to think that. Now PAH was having those stupid, stupid ideas again. *5:03AwesomeMeI know. *5:03ShermanTheMythranI talked to him today about it, and he didn't want to listen; I guess he's still upset. *5:04AwesomeMeI think so, too. *5:04ShermanTheMythranPlease continue, so I can let him know the truth. *5:04AwesomeMeAnyway you can get him on? *Okay. *5. The entire plan... care for a long story, eh? *5:05ShermanTheMythranContinue to #6. *Come back to #5. *5:05AwesomeMeOkay. *6. TheBigLegoFan, from my knowledge, is just a big bully, not really a hacker. *5:07ShermanTheMythran@6: Okay, that explains a bit. He was so noobish anyway. *5:07AwesomeMeNumber 5, now? *5:07ShermanTheMythranYa. *5:07AwesomeMeI know, right! *5:09ShermanTheMythranI'm sure you're typing... *ShermanTheMythran,AwesomeMe has made $2 a chat moderator. *5:13AwesomeMe5. Well, you know what I told you a few minutes ago what happened in-game, and so I went to my sis, so she could help me get revenge. I said I didn't want revenge, just to scare him enough so he wouldn't work with bullies by cowering out anymore. Our first step was to disguise her as TBLF. We did a pretty good job, I admit. Only took 2 days. The first time we caught him on Chat, he left almost immediately when he saw "TheBigLegoFan" apparently. THAT's why everyone was so suspicious of why he wasn't on TheBigLegoFan. Step 2 was to corner him. We finally caught him in a deep conversation, so, using my laptop and the family computer, we logged onto two accounts and scared him. I was a little nervous it was too much, but she was like "OH, IT'S FINE!" *Next... *Thank you so much, Maestro. *Our third step was avoiding suspicion of Mythrun, Patch, and Jamesster. *5:14ShermanTheMythranWow. *5:15AwesomeMeShe's a little cocky, I admit... *After that... *5:16ShermanTheMythranWho was the user? *5:18AwesomeMeWe got Jamesster to join us both on LUSW Chat (unfortunately, not Mythrun), and he was like, "Oh, ya, I know you and AM44 are working together, AwesomeMe". And I was like, HOW THE CRUX. So, to really get him to believe that it wasn't us, Anna typed in the 3 random numbers (supposedly our parent's "credit cards"), and then I kicked AM44. Jamesster wasn't totally convinced, but he was like, "Uh, okay. g2g." *Then... *5:22ShermanTheMythranThat was smart of her... *5:23AwesomeMeJamesster came up with the theory, posting more and more and even more evidence, and I had a tingling feeling this wasn't going to turn out pretty. So, to avoid suspicion, I tried to leave the Wiki. Yes, I was gonna come back in a week because "I missed my friends and this is just for them" just to make sure everything is cleared up. The plan was just closing in and finally about to be finished when you posted that pic of the e-mail This doesn't mean it's your fault, it just means that TBLF eventually found out and went on an in-game rampage. I reported him, and now he's muted, so yep, that was cleared up. Just one problem. My sis ruined my reputation on accident. Or wait, was it you? Nah, it was her. *Yeah, that was a great idea. *Hey, you're on the LU Wiki! Any possible way you're telling anyone this? *5:25ShermanTheMythranI was telling PAH bits and pieces, but he left. *I think he was AFK anyway... *5:25AwesomeMeOh. *5:25ShermanTheMythranOther than that, it's just been open in the background. *5:25AwesomeMeI wish Jamesster and Patch would come on. I'm reading their messages again. *I hate that last part of Patch's message. It hurts so bad. D: *5:26ShermanTheMythranI hope you're not upset with me about checking with Wikia. *I had to know the truth. *5:26AwesomeMeI'm not. *5:27ShermanTheMythranI didn't want what happened with PAH during the summer repeated. *5:27AwesomeMeSame. *That's the only thing you guys should be upset about. *This was all a big misunderstanding... a little plan of revenge gone so wrong. *5:27ShermanTheMythranActually, several things we should be upset about... *5:27AwesomeMe? *5:28ShermanTheMythranFirst off, your sister cursed and you tolerated it. *You know that's not allowed. *5:28AwesomeMeI didn't know she cursed. I thought she was just gonna say "n00b" and that kinda stuff. When she swore, I knew that was over the limits, and DID warn her. *What else should you be mad about? *5:30ShermanTheMythranYou just told me now that you were "like, 'Okay, whatever'" *5:53 *5:32AwesomeMeYes. She told me it wasn't gonna be "swearing", just like name-calling and whatnot. *5:33ShermanTheMythranAlso, the fact that you went behind our backs on this. Especially mine, as a friend. You know I would give you good advice. Though I can understand your motives and actions, as a friend, other users may be less understanding. *5:33AwesomeMeThis was family business. I had to go stealthy. *Glad you understand, though. *I had to steer Anna around a bit, but she got a little ahead of me and when I saw that curse, I was like "-.-". *Either way, I would've never shared this with anyone except you, Patch, and PAH. Patch wanted to get back at AM44, and I had to redirect him, because if he found out, I would've been banned for a year. *So I couldn't tell Patch. *And PAH... *5:35ShermanTheMythranI understand, say no more. *5:36AwesomeMeHe's not good at keeping secrets. *No PAH. *5:36ShermanTheMythranHe's a bit difficult to work with at times. *5:36AwesomeMeYep. *And you... *5:36ShermanTheMythranTell me, I'm ready to hear it. *5:38AwesomeMeI would've told you, I really would've. But my sister doesn't take orders. She wouldn't have cared if she read any message of yours. She would've just been like "BAM! Maestro's not teh boss of me, let's do this Matt!" I wanted to tell you, but I was like, what's the use? You could've helped me, I know, but I just couldn't, somehow. I held myself back, either because my sister was the boss in the situation, or because it was just payback on something you didn't really know about, besides me telling you info on TheBigLegoFan. *Please don't take offense to this, but... *It was our battle to fight. *5:39ShermanTheMythranI understand. *5:39AwesomeMeI need to fight my own battles. You told me about that. Remember "People only bully you because you let them!" Or... "Stand up to them!" *Good. *5:40ShermanTheMythranJerk, don't expect me to ever talk to you again. *5:40AwesomeMe *I won't! *And our friendship is OVA! *ShermanTheMythran has left the chat. * Welcome to chat, ShermanTheMythran! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! *5:40AwesomeMeNOOO! *5:40ShermanTheMythranKidding. * *5:40AwesomeMe *It's good that we're friends again. *5:41ShermanTheMythranDo me a favor, can you please save this chat? *5:41AwesomeMeYeah. Lemme copy and paste it onto a Word document. *BTW, I might be getting PhotoShop this Christmas! My older, other sister, Marissa, wants it for Christmas. *Very excited. *5:43ShermanTheMythranYay! *5:43AwesomeMeBut what I want, is a new piece of technology.. *NOOK Colors are SO yesterday. *But B&N made a kewler one. *5:44ShermanTheMythranNooks aren't very good. *5:44AwesomeMeI know. *5:44ShermanTheMythranWe have a Kindle. *Better review. *s *5:44AwesomeMeI was gonna tell you I wanted the Kindle Fire. *5:44ShermanTheMythranLOL. *5:44AwesomeMe *5:44ShermanTheMythranAnyway, did you save chat? *5:44AwesomeMeOops, forgot. *5:45ShermanTheMythranI lost it when I refreshed. *DON'T CLOSE THE TAB until you're done. *5:45AwesomeMe Vote LUSW! Hello! Please consider voting for the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki this year at the best wiki voting event! We could use the support, so here's your chance to show your pride in the wiki! See more details here. Thanks!